wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Cezar Kaskabel/T.1/06
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Cezar Kaskabel Dalszy ciąg podróży. Po raz pierwszy pan Kaskabel, z urodzenia nieubłagany nieprzyjaciel Anglii, miał postawić stopę na posiadłości angielskiej. Po raz pierwszy podeszew jego buta miała dotknąć ziemi brytyjskiej i zwalać się pyłem anglosaskim. Niechaj łaskawy czytelnik wybaczy nam to bardzo ostre wyrażenie się; jednakowoż w takiej niewątpliwie śmiesznej formie myśli o tem przedstawiały się w głowie tego patryoty tak upartego w nieusprawiedliwionej już teraz nienawiści. A jednak, Kolumbia nie była w Europie. Nie tworzyła ona części owego kraju złożonego z Anglii, Szkocyi i Irlandyi, zwanego Wielką Brytanią. Ale pomimo tego brytyjską była posiadłością tak jak Indye, Australia, Nowa Zelandya, – a jako taka, nienawistna była dla Cezara Kaskabela. Brytyjska Kolumbia jest częścią Nowej Brytanii, jednej z najważniejszych kolonij Zjednoczonego Królestwa obejmującej Nową Szkocyę. Wyższą i Niższą Kanadę, jakoteż niezmierne obszary odstąpione kompanii Zatoki Hudsońskiej. Wszerz rozciąga się ona od jednego Oceanu do drugiego; od wybrzeży spokojnego do Atlantyckiego. Na południe kończy się u granicy Stanów Zjednoczonych, która ciągnie się od terytoryum Washington do wybrzeża w stanie Maine. (Washington i Oregon były jeszcze terytoryami w czasie wydarzeń w tej powieści opisanych; dzisiaj już są stanami. – Przyp. tłóm.) Kolumbia zatem bądź co bądź była ziemią angielską, a plan podróży nie dął się ułożyć w ten sposób dla naszych wędrowców, by mogli ją ominąć. Należało jednak ostatecznie przebyć tylko sześćset mil po tej krainie, ażeby się dostać do południowej kończyny Alaski, to jest do posiadłości rosyjskich w zachodniej Ameryce. A przecież, sześćset milowa podróż po tej „ziemi znienawidzonej”, chociaż był to drobnostka dla „Pięknego Wędrowca”, który przebył mil niezliczenie wiele, było jeszcze sześćset razy za wiele, a p. Kaskabel był zdecydowany odbyć tę przestrzeń w czasie o ile można jak najkrótszym. Dlatego zatrzymywano się tylko dla posiłków. Nie było ćwiczeń dla ekwilibrystów i gimnastyków, nie był pląsów, nie było zapasów. Anglosasi musieli wyrzec się tego. Kaskabelowie gardzili pieniędzmi, na których był wizerunek królowej. Lepszy im był dolar papierowy, od srebrnej korony lub złotego suwerena! Pośród tych okoliczności, nic dziwnego, że „Piękny wędrowiec” trzymał się zdala od miasteczek i unikał miast. Dopóki było na co polować po obu stronach drogi podróży, rodzina Kaskabel nie potrzebowała popierać wewnętrznego handlu tego przebrzydłego kraju. Niechaj nikt nie sądzi, jakoby takie stanowisko zajęte przez p. Kaskabela było rodzajem pozowania teatralnego. O nie! Było to u niego zupełnie naturalna rzeczą. Ten sam filozof, który zniósł z zupełnym stoicyzmem cios niedawno doznany. I który tak szybko odzyskał humor wesoły po dokonanym u niego rabunku w Sierra Nevada, stał się ponurym i milczącym, skoro wstąpił do Nowej Brytanii. Kroczył z spuszczonemi oczyma, i wzrokiem ponurym, z czapką nasuniętą na uszy; z podełba zaś patrzył na niewinnych podróżnych, którzy przypadkowo z nim się spotykali. Że wcale nie był w żartobliwem usposobienie, okazało się jasno pewnego dnia, kiedy Sander ściągnął na siebie ostrą naganę za swoją wesołość niestosowną. W tym to dniu bowiem owemu malcowi przyszło do głowy iść w tył jakie ćwierć mili przed końmi i przy tem robić zabawne miny i sztuki łamane. Na zapytanie ojca, dlaczego idzie w taki sposób, co przecież także i nuży więcej, odpowiedział, zabawnie mrużąc oko: – Ależ ojczulku! Przecież my w tył podróżujemy do domu! Wszyscy się roześmiali, a nawet i Clovy, któremu ta odpowiedź się bardzo dowcipna wydała. „chyba że” mógłby ja kto uważać za niedorzeczną. – Sanderze! – rzekł p. Kaskabel z gniewem i tragicznie ściągniętą twarzą, – jeżeli jeszcze raz pozwolisz sobie na taką swawolę w czasie, gdy tak mało usposobieni jesteśmy do śmiechu, to pociągnę cię za uszy tak, że się spotkają z piętami! – Jednak, ojcze… – Ani słowa więcej. Zakazuję ci śmiać się w tym kraju angielskim! Odtąd już nikt się nie ważył roześmiać w obecności srogiego pana, chociaż nie podzielano jego antisaxońskich uczuć do tego stopnia. Ta część Kolumbii brytyjskiej, która przytyka do wybrzeży Oceanu Spokojnego, bardzo jest nierówną. Odgradzają ją na wschodzie Góry Skaliste, które rozciągają się niemal do okolic podbiegunowych; głębokie zaś wyżłobienia wybrzeży Butte na zachodzie nadają jej pozór wybrzeży norweskich z licznymi fjordami, ponad którymi wznoszą łańcuchy gór malownicze swoje wierzchołki. Znajduję się tam szczyty, którym równych nie ma w Europie nawet pośród Alp samych i lodowce, których rozmiar i głębokość przewyższają wszystkie wspaniałości Szwajcaryi. Do tych należą góra Hooker, siedmnaście tysięcy czterysta stóp wysoka, a zatem o trzy tysiące stóp wyżej wznosząca się od najwyższego szczytu Montblanc, i góra Brown, również wyższa od olbrzymów alpejskich. Wzdłuż drogi „Pięknego Wędrowca” pomiędzy wschodnim a zachodnim łańcuchem, rozciąga się szeroka i urodzajna dolina z następującemi na przemian po sobie otwartemi równinami i wspaniałymi lasami. Pochyłość tej doliny toruje drogę znacznej rzece Fraser, która, przebywszy drogę około trzystomilową z południa na północ, wpływa do wązkiego ramienia morza, ograniczonego wybrzeżem Butte, wyspą Vancouver i archipelagiem, do niej należącym. Ta wyspa Vancouver’s jest dwieście pięćdziesiąt mil długa a siedmdziesiąt trzy szeroka. Kupiona pierwotnie przez Portugalczyków, została zabraną przez Hiszpanów i dostała się w ich ręce w r. 1789. Trzy razy odwiedzana przez Vancouvera, kiedy jeszcze nosiła nazwę Noutha, na przemian została nazwaną to wyspą kapitana Quadra i została wreszcie własnością Wielkiej Brytanii ku końcowi ośmnastego stulecia. Obecnie miastem stołecznem jest Victoria, a miastem największem Nanaimo. Bogate jej kopalnie węgla, eksploatowane pierwotnie przez agentów Hudson Bay Co., stanowiły jeden z najważniejszych przedmiotów handlu pomiędzy San Francisco a różnymi portami zachodnich wybrzeży. Cokolwiek na północ od Vancouver, ląd stały osłonięty jest wyspą królowej Charlotty, najważniejszą w archipelagu tejże nazwy i ostatnią posiadłością brytyjską w tej części Oceanu Spokojnego. Łatwo zgadnąć, że pan Kaskabel nie miał większej ochoty odwiedzić tej stolicy, niż naprzykład Adelajdę lub Melbourne w Australii, albo Madras lub Kalkuttę w Indyach. Starał się o to jedynie, by przebyć dolinę rzeki Fraser jak tylko najszybciej konie mogły ciągnąć, a po drodze z nikim się nie wdawał w rozmowy prócz z krajowcami Indyanami. Istotnie też w podróży po dolinie w kierunku północnym, podróżni nasi z łatwością znajdowali zwierzynę potrzebną dla nich do utrzymania. Wszędzie była obfitość jeleni, zajęcy i kuropatw i „przynajmniej przy tej sposobności,” jak powiadał pan Kaskabel „porządni ludzie mogli korzystać ze zwierzyny ta nieomylnie i celnie ubijanej strzelbą najstarszego jego syna. Zwierzyna ta nie miała w swych żyłach krwi anglosaskiej; Francuz mógł bez wyrzutów sumienia ją spożywać!” Minąwszy Fort Langley, rydwan zapuścił się już głęboko w dolinę rzeki Fraser. Próżna byłoby rzeczą szukać tam drogi ubitej na ziemi, którą ludzie, jak się zdawało, pozostawili zupełnie sobie samej. Po prawym brzegu rzeki rozciągały się obszerne pastwiska aż do lasów na zachodzie, a z daleka odgraniczały ją góry, których szczyty zarysowywały się w zuchwałych konturach na niebie zawsze szarem. Należy tu wspomnieć, że w pobliżu Westminster, jednego z najważniejszych miast na wybrzeżu Bute, prawie u ujścia Fraseru, Jan postarał się o przewiezienie „Pięknego Wędrowca” na drugą stronę rzeki na promie, który tam kursuje pomiędzy obu brzegami. Był to pomysł bardzo dobry, bo teraz idąc w górę rzeki ku jej źródłom, podróżni potrzebowali tylko cokolwiek skierować się na zachód. Była to najkrótsza i najstosowniejsza droga, by dostać się do owej części Alaski, która przylega do granicy Kolumbii. Oprócz tego jeszcze p. Kaskabel był tak szczęśliwy, że spotkał się z pewnym Indyaninem, który ofiarował się wskazywać drogę do posiadłości rosyjskich i nie zawiódł się w zaufaniu w nim położonem. Rozumie się, że był to nowy wydatek; nie powinno jednak było rozchodzić się o kilka dolarów mniej lub więcej, jeżeli bezpieczeństwo podróżnych i szybkość podróży od tego zależały. Przewodnik ten nazywał się Ro-No. Należał on do tych szczepów, których tyhowie, czyli naczelnicy często obcują z Europejczykami. Indyanie ci różnią się pod każdym względem od Czilikotów, szczepu podstępnego, zdradzieckiego i dzikiego, którego strzedz się powinni podróżni w północnym zachodzie Ameryki. Kilka lat przedtem, bo w r. 1864 ci dzicy mieli udział w rzezi całej gromady mężczyzn wysłanych na wybrzeże Hutte do budowania kolei. Z ich to ręki poległ inżynier Waddington, którego śmierć opłakiwano w całej kolonii. Opowiadano też, że właśnie wtedy ci Czilikoci wyrwali serce jednej ze swych ofiar i pożarli je tak, jak to czynią ludożercy w Australii. Jan, który czytał opis tej tragedyi w podróżach Fredericka Whympera po północnej Ameryce, uważał za swój obowiązek ostrzedz ojca przed spotkaniem z Czilikotami, ale oczywiście nie mówiono o tem innym członkom rodziny, ażeby ich niepotrzebnie nie trwożyć. Rzeczywiście od czasu owego strasznego wydarzenia, ci Czerwonoskórcy nie pojawiali się więcej, przerażeni powieszeniem kilku swych pobratymców, którzy mieli jakiś udział w zbrodni. Podzielał też to przekonanie przewodnik Ro-No, który zapewniał podróżnych, że nie mają powodu do żadnej obawy w ciągu swej podróży po Kolumbii brytyjskiej. Pogoda jeszcze ciągłe była piękną. Upał jednakowoż już zaczął dawać się we znaki przez parę godzin w południowej porze. Pączki zaczęły już się pojawiać na gałęziach nabrzmiałych sokiem; liści i kwiaty rozpoczynały roztaczać barwne swe wdzięki wiosenne. Okolica przedstawiała widok tak charakterystyczny w strefach północnych. Dolina rzeki Fraser otoczoną była lasami obfitującymi w woniejące drzewa północy, cedry i sosny, jakoteż owe jodły Douglas, których pnie mają w obwodzie po czterdzieści pięć stóp, podczas gdy ich wierzchołki wznoszą się przeszło sto stóp nad ziemią. Tak lasy jak i dolina obfitowały w zwierzynę i Jan mógł niebardzo zbaczając z drogi, codziennie zaopatrywać kuchnię w świeże zapasy. Okolica cała też nie wyglądała jak pustynia. Tu i owdzie widniały wioski, w których Indyanie żyli w stosunkowej przyjaźni z anglosaskiemi władzami. W górę i w dół rzeki przepływały formalne flotyle łódek indyjskich (canoes) z drzewa cedrowego, które sam prąd rzeki pędził z biegiem wody, a przeciw biegowi trzeba było używać wioseł i żagli. Często też napotykano gromady Czerwonoskórców wędrujące na południe. Ci indyanie owinięci w białe swe wełniane płaszcze, wymieniali kilka słów z p. Kaskabelem, któremu udawało się nieraz zrozumieć, co mówili. Posługiwali się oni bowiem szczególnym dyalektem „Czinuk”, który jest mieszaniną języka francuzkiego, angielskiego i krajowego. – Patrzcie! – wołał wtedy, – któżby pomyślał, ze umiem „po czinucku”! Znowu język, którym mogę się rozmówić, chociaż nigdy go się nie uczyłem! „Czinuk” istotnie nazywa się język, którym mówią w zachodniej Ameryce, jak powiadał Ro-No, i którym posługują się różne szczepy w owych okolicach aż do prowincyi Alaski. W owym czasie, kiedy już pora ciepła dość dawno się rozpoczęła, zimowe śniegi poznikały już zupełnie, chociaż niekiedy pozostają do ostatnich dni kwietnia. Podróż tedy odbywała się pośród okoliczności sprzyjających. P. Kaskabel nie nadużywając siły swych koni, przecież popędzał je, o ile to z rozsądkiem się zgadzało, gdyż pragnął jak najprędzej wyjść z brytyjskich posiadłości. Temperatura stopniowo się podniosła i świadczyły o tem chociażby coraz to liczniejsze roje komarów, które wkrótce stawały się nieznośnymi. Trudno było uwolnić od nich „Pięknego Wędrowca”, chociaż dla ostrożności wieczorem po zapadnięciu zmroku świateł nie palono. – Szkaradne stworzenia! – zawołał pewnego razu p. Kaskabel, naderemnie opędzając się z uprzykrzonych owadów. – Chciałbym też widzieć, po co na świecie istnieją te przebrzydłe muszki, – zapytał się Sander. – Istnieją po to, aby nami się najadać – odrzekł Clovy. – A zwłaszcza, ażeby najadać się Anglikami mieszkającymi w Kolumbii, – dodał p. Kaskabel. – A więc, dzieci, zabraniam stanowczo zabijać jakiegokolwiek komara! Nigdy ich nie będzie zbyt wiele dla mylordów angielskich i to dla mnie jest pociechą! W tej części podróży strzelba naszego strzelca miała powodzenie, niż kiedykolwiek. Zwierzyna, często sama „stawała” a zwłaszcza jelenie, które wychodziły z lasów na płaszczyznę, ażeby gasić pragnienie chłodną wodą z Fraseru. Przy pomocy swego niedostępnego Wagrama, Jan zdołał ubić kilka sztuk, nie potrzebując schodzić z drogi więcej, niż pozwalał rozsądek, – co napełniłoby obawą jego matkę. Sander niekiedy z nim się wybierał i próbował strzelać pod okiem brata; trudno zaś byłoby rozsądzić, który żwawiej lub więcej krętemi drogami się uganiał; młody myśliwy, czy też jego piesek. Tymczasem Jan po ubiciu niewielu jeleni był tak szczęśliwy, że pewnego dnia powalił bizona. Przy tej sposobności, co prawda,, znalazł się w prawdziwem niebezpieczeństwie; zwierz bowiem, raniony tylko pierwszym strzałem, pędził ku niemu, a on zaledwie zdążył wpakować mu drugą kulę w łeb, nim bizon mógł go obalić i potratować macicami. Łatwo sobie wyobrazić, że nie opowiadał o szczegółach tej przygody. Ponieważ zaś zwierz padł w odległości kilkuset stóp od Fraseru, przeto trzeba było podprowadzić tam konie, by zaciągnęły do woza olbrzymiego bawołu, którego bujną grzywa czyniła go niemal do lwa podobnym. Czytelnik wie, jak pożytecznym jest ten przeżuwacz dla Indyanina, który nigdy nie waha się wyruszyć na niego z oszczepem lub strzałami. Ze skóry jego robią się posłania w wigwamie, odzież dla rodziny; niektóre z tych „ubrań” sprzedają się po dwadzieścia piastrów. Mięso zaś krajowcy suszą na słońcu a potem tną w długie płatki: znakomite to są prezerwy na czas głodu. Jeżeli w ogóle mówiąc, Europejczycy jadają tylko ozór bizona, – a jest to istotnie przysmak wyborny, – to członkowie naszej trupy, zdradzali smak mniej wybredny. Znakomite ich młode przyrządy do trawienia nie gardziły niczem. Przytem, przyrządzone w zgrabny sposób przez Kornelię, mięso bizona, czy to smażone, czy pieczone, czy gotowae, uważane było za doskonałe, a wystarczało na kilka obiadów. Z ozora tego zwierza każdy mógł dostać mały tylko kąsek, ale jednogłośnie przyznano, że nigdy nic znakomitszego nie kosztowano. W ciągu pierwszych dwóch tygodni podróży przez Kolumbię nie wydarzył się żaden wypadek ważniejszy. Ale dawały się dostrzedz oznaki zbliżenia się zmiany powietrza i nadchodziła pora, w której ulewy miały, jeżeli nie powstrzymać, to przynajmniej przewlekać podróż. Należało się także obawiać wylewów wzbierającego się Fraseru. Takie wylewy mogłyby „Pięknego Wędrowca” narazić na znaczne kłopoty, jeżeli nie na prawdziwe niebezpieczeństwo. Na szczęście jednakowoż, kiedy deszcze zaczęły padać, Fraser nie wzbierał zbyt gwałtownie i wody jego wznosiły się tylko na wysokość jego brzegów. Płaszczyzny tedy nie zostały zalane aż do brzegów lasów, które zaczęły wznosić się terasami od pierwszego wznoszenia się doliny. Rozumie się, że rydwan już teraz poruszał się bardzo powoli, gdyż koła jego zapadały się w rozmiękłym gruncie, ale pod mocnym jego i grubym dachem, Kaskabelowie znajdowali bezpieczne schronienie, tak jak nieraz już dawniej, nawet w czasie burzy i zawieruch.